


Yearning

by allthingskakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Reunions, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingskakashi/pseuds/allthingskakashi
Summary: A sparring session with Kakashi takes an unexpected turn as you reunite after years.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Yearning

You shift the angle of your stance, trying to assess the best position to attack from. You see Kakashi a few feet away, trying to do the same. His eyes are contemplative, focused. Both of you wait in anticipation of the other’s attack, reading each other’s every move carefully. The two of you have been at this for a while now but neither of you has been successful in throwing a direct blow at the other. The air surrounding you is humid. Beads of sweat are beginning to form on your forehead.

A smile escapes your lips. This brings back so many memories.

Images of a young skinny kid flash through your mind. A younger rendition of the man standing in front of you now. You’ve known Kakashi since childhood. The two of you went to the Academy together. You were the only one in your entire batch who could match his speed and strength. Kakashi was never much of a talker, he liked keeping to himself. But the two of you shared some memories. Most of them are from when you trained together, although that was never a planned encounter. Usually it would be whenever the two of you ended up being in the training spot at the same time. You had the same training spot as Kakashi’s and sometimes your timings collided. And in those times, the two of you decided to spar and most of the time it ended up just like right now. With the both of you unable to land a single blow on the other. It was frustrating and the exertion was immense. By the end of it you’d usually be so tired, you’d just sit side by side resting for a while, watching the horizon in silence, letting the cool evening air soothe your warm skin. It was a strangely pleasant memory.

Kakashi’s voice breaks your chain of thoughts. “Giving up already?”

You roll your eyes and scoff. “I’ll make you wish I had”, you say, charging forward towards him, kunai knife lifted, ready for attack.

Kakashi corresponds your move, and within a few brief seconds, the two of you are face to face, your own kunai knives in front of your faces, blocking the other’s. You sigh. _Yep, just like old times._

You make your other hand into a fist and throw a punch directed at Kakashi’s stomach. He blocks it. Clasping your fist in his palm, he flips you around with force and hurls you away, making you go sliding backwards, creating a trench on the ground as you go, to hold your balance. He comes near you in a single leap and you see him pull his fist in, getting ready to throw a punch. You somersault backwards but he catches up, wheeling around ahead, and throws a roundhouse kick to your head. You swiftly lift your arm to your side and block it with the back of your hand. He has the knife ready and you see it come swishing towards you. You swing the arm blocking Kakashi’s kick sideways to fling his foot away and immediately raise your own knife for attack. The metals clang as your knives block out each other’s. Again.

You can’t help but notice how toned his arms are as he stands so close to you. The bulge of his bicep. The veins in his forearm. You feel your stomach flutter. _Whoa this is new._

Even though you considered Kakashi a formidable opponent in terms of skill, you’d always known him to be rather cocky and rude to others. But looking at him now, you could see a change in his eyes, a difference in his demeanour. You could tell he is not the same guy he once was. Well...how could he be? After everything?

You hadn’t been in touch ever since you left the village after your parents’ death but you’d heard things. About his father. About him. Kakashi the friend killer, Kakashi of the Sharingan. So much must have happened in his life to change him. His reputation preceded him. Praises of him as a shinobi were sung across all the nations. You’d hoped that somewhere along the line your paths would cross again. But it never had, until now.

You belonged originally from the Hidden Mist, although you always considered The Leaf to be your true home. Back when the Hidden Mist was in cooperation with The Leaf, your parents were sent here on a few years’ mission. That’s when you were born. You grew up here and studied and played with all the other Leaf Village kids. It was the only home you’d ever known. But after their deaths, you were sent back to the Hidden Mist. And now again, after all these decades, you had the opportunity to come back.

And coming here again in your old spot today to train, running into Kakashi, seeing him after all these years, sparring with him…you felt like you were home again.

But this isn’t the same cocky Kakashi you once knew. For starters, he’s become hot. Crazy hot. It took you a little by surprise when you first saw him again. And of course, there’s the change in his eyes.

“Y/N.” Kakashi’s voice brings you back again.” It looks like you may have softened up since the last time we met.”

Retracting your kunai, you take a few steps back, strategizing about your next move.

Kakashi lunges forward again. You duck down at the nick of time just as his kunai is about to make contact, and slide through between his legs. “I’m sorry, you were saying?” you raise a smug eyebrow.

Kakashi turns around and you notice a twinkle in Kakashi’s eyes. He’s enjoying this.

You stand up and charge towards him again, kunai pointed in his direction. he deflects it with ease. “The same trick again?”, he says, making himself sound bored. The you in front of him poofs away in a quick cloud of smoke as the real you appears behind him, knife to his neck.

“Shadow clone. I see.”

“Uh huh. Got you”, you say triumphantly, preparing to make another remark when the man in front of you vanishes, leaving a log in his stead.

_A substitution. Of course. Kakashi’s classic move._

A voice appears in your ear, behind you. “Not so fast.” _Dammit._

You can feel his hot breath on your ear. You try to move away but you find yourself unable to. Kakashi has you tied up with an invisible thread around your body, with the end of the thread held in his grip. Your arms are wound tightly parallel to your sides so you can’t move them. _That’s fine,_ you think, reaching for the kunai kept within the bandage on your right leg, in reachable distance from your right hand. You take the knife out and swirling it between your middle finger, index and thumb, throw it high up in the air behind you, through the distance between you and Kakashi.

It comes back down, pointy end sliding across your back, cutting the loops of thread with fine precision as your clothes remains unscathed.

“Not bad”, you hear Kakashi say behind you.

The both of you are drenched in sweat now. The sun is blazing above you.

Kakashi takes several steps back readying himself as soon as you turn around to face him, freed now. “So you like me tied up, do you?” you say, smirking.

You can see that the comment takes Kakashi by surprise. You use this moment to direct three shurikens at him.

He gathers himself almost immediately and moves out of their way but you throw three more in the direction in which he moves. He bends backward to get out of their trajectory but not before they make slight contact with his vest, shredding it up in places and leaving a gash in the t shirt underneath. He steadies himself, an amused look in his eyes. He takes off the shredded vest and lets it fall to the ground, panting a little.

“Well, I just did you a favour. It was getting too hot for that.” you say, subtle hints of mischief spreading throughout your voice and all across your eyes.

“Oh?”, Kakashi says, matching your tone. “In that case, allow me to return the favour”.

In the sudden blink of an eye, before you can even react, you notice a few shurikens approaching you. You crouch, but it only causes one of them to make contact and cut a slit through the front of your t shirt, exposing your cleavage. You let out a laugh. You see Kakashi looking pleased and smug in front of you. _Well, he always did have good aim._

You stand slowly back up. Your surroundings suddenly start to feel charged with an unusual energy. Your insides feel like it’s buzzing with the same energy. Unusual, but oddly exciting.

You look at him and an inexplicable feeling engulfs you. _What is this feeling?_

 _Yearning,_ you find your subconscious answering. The realisation startles you.

Not wanting your opponent to catch a whiff of your emotions, you recompose yourself and scream out a perfunctory jeer. “Just give up already, Kakashi”

“Make me”, he answers with a smile, stretching the words out slowly, his voice teasing.

_Jeez. He’s not gonna make this any easier, is he?_

You run towards him at full speed, hurl yourself into the air and aim a kick to his chest. He swivels his leg clockwise in front of him, blocking your kick by deflecting it to the side. You fall to the ground on your knees with a thud.

You look up to see Kakashi’s hand extended towards you, his eyes soft. You take his hand and pull yourself up as he pulls you as well and the combined forces cause you to topple forward on him, accidentally stepping on his foot with yours. Kakashi staggers a little and holds your waist to regain balance. The tip of your nose brushes against his briefly and you feel your eyes widen at the sudden proximity and suddenly become very aware of the feel of his hands on your waist and yours on his chest. You watch him look equally stunned by this unexpected outcome and after what feels like forever, the both of you detach yourselves from each other, averting your eyes to avoid eye contact and get yourselves into battle stance again.

You look up at him self-consciously, only to watch his eyes reflect a strange look of hunger that you feel inside you. You gulp.

The sky above seems to also have taken an unexpected turn. The blazing rays of the Sun have disappeared and dark clouds hide the Sun behind them. A light drizzle comes to pass.

The two of you dive towards each other, back in battle mode again. You put your focus on his right hand holding the kunai and concentrate on deflecting it with yours, but instead of attacking directly with the knife when he comes near you, he grips the wrist of your kunai holding hand with his free one and turns you around , twisting your arm behind you with your back to him. He’s got the advantage now.

He holds your wrist firmly in place behind you, and bends it slightly so your grip loosens and the kunai falls from your hand. You try to snatch the kunai in his right hand with yours but he throws it into the air and catches it with his mouth. He takes your free arm and brings it behind you, both your wrists criss-crossing each other now. He holds both your hands in place behind you with his left hand and takes the kunai back into his right from his mouth. You’re panting heavily now and you can feel him taking heavy breaths behind you. He gives your wrists a tug and you stumble a few steps backwards, getting even closer to him.

The rain is pouring angrily now, gradually drenching the both of you, bit by bit. The water feels good against your warm skin.

You can feel the tight muscles of his chest behind you through his shirt, and sweat and water from his hair drips down to your shoulder drop by drop. Your heart beat rises as you feel the tension thicken between you and Kakashi. You bite your lip unknowingly. The rain wets your clothes but your clothes aren’t the only thing you feel getting wet. Kakashi brings his face closer to your ear but doesn’t say anything.

Just the sound of his heavy breathing and your heart thumping in your chest, and nothing else.

Slowly, he lifts the kunai and brings it in level with your neck. You wait, holding your breath. He lowers it down slowly to make the tip of the knife touch the area between your collar bones. The hot metal slightly burns your skin. He traces the knife down in a straight line down your chest and along your cleavage and stops where the slit in your t shirt ends. With a swift movement, he drives another straight line through the slit of your t shirt, all the way down to the end, ripping the front of your t shirt in half. Your heart is racing so fast now, you can barely breathe. You hear Kakashi drop the kunai on the ground. You want to see his face but you’re so astounded by this sudden turn of events, neither your mind nor your body is working. The air surrounding you is ripe with tension now.

Kakashi loosens his grip on your wrists and lets them fall free. You turn around slowly to face him and look up to meet his eyes. He has a strange look in his eyes. It makes your heart skip a beat. You quickly rewind the past few hours’ events in your mind and stifle a smile. _Well that certainly was a turn of events I didn’t see coming._ You feel a sudden rush of inexplicable emotions flow through you. You steady yourself. _We’ll deal with the emotions later, this fight isn’t over yet._ You watch him looking at you with interest, anticipating your next move.

Your upper body is exposed now except for the sports bra that you had on underneath and the ripped t shirt hung loosely on your shoulder. Your wet clothes stick to your body, making patches of skin visible through the them. You see concentration replace the strange look in Kakashi’s eyes as you pretend to reach behind to your empty weapons bag. He changes into a defensive stance. You smile inside, _he’s falling for it._

Taking one step forward towards him, as you pretend to draw out a weapon, you angle your foot behind his and drag it forward with yours to break his balance. As soon as you see him loose his footing and trip slightly, you leap forward into the air and throw yourself on him, legs astride his waist, pushing him backwards with your body and making him fall to the ground with the force of your weight.

Just as his head is about to touch the ground, you instinctively put your hands at the back of his head to soften the blow of the fall. You feel it in your knuckles instead. He looks at you with widened eyes, surprised at the gesture. You feel surprised yourself at your own subliminal act.

He lays flat on the ground now, his eyes wide as he comprehends what happened. It’s your turn to look smug. You smile, victorious. You sit astride his lower abdomen, hands beneath his head. You feel the softness of his wet hair in your fingers. You lean forward a bit and withdraw your hands from the back of his head. He tries to move, so you quickly pin his hands to the ground, holding him in place. He starts to laugh a little. Your face is inches from his and you can see all the details of his face up close. You’re panting now. Your throat is dry, you take a gulp. 

He has long curled eyelashes, you never noticed that before. His water glazed face makes his skin glisten. You can make out the outline of his lips through his mask. You let your eyes linger on his face and allow yourself to marvel at how handsome he has become. You feel something in your heart again. You watch his eyes linger on your face in the same way.

You notice a droplet of water trickling down his forehead, through his eyebrow, just about to enter his eye. You lean forward further and blow on his face lightly to change the path of the drop, keeping it from entering his eye. He closes his eyes and you see his lips stretch into a smile beneath the mask, you smile a little yourself.

You start to sit back upright again but you take your time doing it. Drops of sweat from your body; your face and your chest drip down on him, becoming one with his. He doesn’t look as if he minds. You let your nose lightly brush against his and let your lips hover just inches over his before you sit back up. You feel a sudden stiffness underneath you where you’re sitting. The realisation makes you get hot inside, blood rushes to your cheeks. Your heart rate goes up again and you feel a wet, warm sensation fill you, down there. You look at him, unable to hide your desire. _Come on, y/n. Get a grip._

“So.” You say, clearing your throat. “Who’s soft now?” you finish, with a smirk.

“Well, certainly not me”, Kakashi answers slyly, his tone thick with innuendo. _Oh god. God save me._

You raise an eyebrow at him, barely concealing your amusement; looking flustered and impish at the same time. “But I’ll admit defeat this time. I have indeed been slacking on my physical training. I’ve been too fixated on trying to control my Kamui. Although it’s about time I started working my body again.”

“Got any ideas for that?”, he adds, his tone puckish.

“Oh yes. So many.”, you say, your voice teasing, unable to hide the thirst inside you.

The bulge beneath you grows bigger. You shift around a little, on purpose and watch as Kakashi writhes and closes his eyes.

“But before that”, you say “There’s some unfinished business I need to take care of”. He opens his eyes and looks at you. You reach across and find your kunai knife which had fallen on the ground earlier. He looks on at you, waiting, a look of curious anticipation playing across his face.

You pick up the knife and bring it to his chin. He doesn’t avert his gaze from your face. Pointing the knife down vertically, you run a line through his drenched undershirt, causing a tear till the middle of his chest. You throw the kunai aside and rip the remaining part with your bare hands, exposing the pale, smooth skin beneath. He looks a little baffled, almost impressed and you can see an expression of amusement in the way his eyes twinkle. _Now we’re even._

You lay your hands on his damp chest, feeling the tight muscles underneath and lock your eyes with his.

He glides his hands up the sides of your thighs and stops at the waist of your skirt, just below the region of exposed skin of your stomach, holding you by your waist. You can feel just the tips of his fingers on your skin, but even that is enough to send a shiver through you.

“y/n. you’re soaking wet”, he says, smiling. Innuendo unmistakable in his voice again.

“yeah, I am”, you answer in the same tone. You lean down towards him, a hint of a smile on your face, before continuing in a whisper, “Guess we better get out of these clothes.”


End file.
